Senior Year back at Glee
by RachelGleek97
Summary: Finn and Rachel are back together for their first senior year day back at McKinley High... yet do they know that half of the glee club aren't there... maybe rated M in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Archive: I don't own Glee. First time, first story, hope you like it and hope I dont let your hopes down... Finchel all the way baby!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Rachel's POV:**

It was 6 am and my alarm went off for my daily exercise and protein shake. It was the first day of senior year and I was meeting my spectacularly hot boyfriend Finn at the front of my house at 7. He always drives me to school. 

I brushed my hair and got my clothes on. I was wearing my chequered top which showed my belly button and my mini shorts. I'd say my clothes have changed since junior year. I applied a little make up and lightly curled my hair. Finn was just in time, I had just finished getting ready and he was a little early, so I ran out to him beeping his old car's horn.

'Your early' I told him

'I know I just wanted to do this' he smiled and reached my face and kissed me.

'Finn, what's gotten into you lately?' I asked him

'I don't know, maybe it is your new look, and I want you to know that your mine and mine only' he said reaching to kiss me again

'well were gonna be late, you've kissed me enough and my lips are swelling' I say looking in the mirror smiling then looking at Finn holding his hand as he drove us to school.

**Finn's POV:**

Today I woke up at 6 am since it only takes me 10 minutes to get dressed and get to Rachel's. It was first day of senior year and I wanted to surprise her and get there early so I left a 6.30. I got to Rachel's house at 6.40 enough time to have time alone.

I beeped the horn waiting for her to come out and she actually came out quite surprised that I was early.

We got to school at 7.30 after we had to stop to fill up the gas tank, and out little make-out sessions delayed us a little bit..gorgeous.

The school bell had just rang and me and Rachel had the same class period 1 and 2. But it was different, our normal English teacher wasn't here today, it was Mrs. Corcoran, Rachel's mum Shelby. We were all shocked to see that it wasn't our regular English teacher. I looked at Rachel immediately.

**Rachel's POV:**

Oh no, what is she doing here, how did I not know my biological mother was teaching me English classes, it felt so weird, I look at her in shock as she introduced herself and I held Finn's hand and squeezed it tightly.

'Hey class, I'm Mrs. Corcoran and I'm your new English teacher, ill be teaching you from now on' She introduced herself smiling  
>'Um Mrs. C, what happened to our old English teacher?' Puck asked her (Puck was the bigged bad ass in the school, everyone looked up to him)<br>'Uh I think she had a terrible, terrible disease, she isn't capable of teaching any more.' she replied again smiling.

'Well thats enough questions, I wanted to play an introduction game' she giggled lightly.

'Yayy I love playing games' Brittney said.  
>'Ok, since your the first person on the left, you can start'<p>

Brittney:  
>'Im Britteny, im a smart blonde in my own way (people giggled at that), I love cats, and im on the cheerleading club' she smiled<br>Santana:  
>'I is Santana, and I is the hottest chick in this school, I have an obsession with guys, only the hot ones, and im also on the cheerleading club' she put on her hot smile<br>Quinn:  
>'Im Quinn, I'm head of the cheerleading club, I'm head of celibacy club, and im simply the best' she said looking Santana in the eyes<p>

Puck:  
>'I am Puck, im the biggest bad ass in this school and I am on the football team' he said<br>Finn:  
>'I'm Finn, head of the football team, im the quaterback, and I am dating the best girl in this school' He said smiling at Rachel getting scoffs from everyone else.<p>

Rachel:

'I'm Rachel Berry, I'm short, I have a tall boyfriend, I have an obsession in joining all different clubs and I am in glee club' she smiled and looked over at Finn squeezing his hand.

The rest of the class introduced themselves and started, there was only fifteen minutes left so she let us have free time.

The next class was history, it dragged on and on and it felt like it wouldn't end, luckily me and Finn were sitting together at the back, so we could sneak in some dirties... until I squealed and everyone turned back to see Finn with lipstick on his mouth and face, we both went red immediately.

'You two, calm down before you get separated, its history, not sex-Ed' she shouted leaving me and Finn to go bright red.

**Rachel's POV:**

Finally class was over, I was so bored, the next two classes I didn't have with Finn, although every class all we do is make-out, so it wasn't that bad until we would get into trouble. 

The next two classes were over and me and Finn were back in the same classes again, we had 1 hour until glee class... but nobody seemed to introduce themselves as glee club liker's, would they be there? that's all I could think about, the bell rang, I took Finn's hand and we went to glee, I was happy that Finn was still coming to glee, we got to class only seeing Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Artie, and Mike. Me and Finn just arrived, so there was 8 of us, but 4 were missing, where were they, I looked at Finn worried, he looked at me like he didn't have a clue.

Finn texted Puck to ask where he was but he didn't reply.

He looked back at me not knowing anything.

'Um Mr Shue, where is everybody?' I asked

'im not sure Rachel, didn't anyone tell you anything?' he replied.

'uh no, nobody did, not even to Finn' I said

'oh well some thing is obviously up' he said.

We all looked around curiously. What was up? There was hardly anyone in glee today and it was our first day back as seniors.

X-x-x** Somewhere at the school Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck were up to something **x-x-X

**Santana's POV:**

It was perfect, we are planning the best glee party of all, everyone was texting, but we simply couldn't reply.

'Hey we gots to get these decorations up or else we is gonna be caught' I shouted as I grabbed the streamers

'Yeah, yeah' Puck said smooching Quinn as they were now together

'Oh common, gets a room youse two' I said as they separated helping me with the decorations blushing

**Brittany's POV:**

Yayy its party time!

'Hey San, where are the unicorn decorations?' I asked her pouting

'heh, why would we have unicorns at the glee party Britt, its about music not unicorns, but don't worry, well have a unicorn party next time I promise' she said smiling with me smiling back

'ok, I'm down with that' I said putting photos of the past years in glee of us all around the auditorium.

At that moment I texted Artie and told him and the glee club to come down to the auditorium.

X-x-x **Back to the glee club** x-x-X

**Artie's POV: **

'Hey yall I just got a text from Brittany, she wants us all to go there, I don't know why' I said as we all made way to the auditorium.

**Cliff Hanger :) This was written with the inspiration from LeaLover71 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Archive: I dont own glee! Hope you like it. Im finchel all the way...**

**Chapter 2:**

**Artie's POV:**

We finally got to the auditorium and the lights were off. 'Britt, San, someone were here … are youse in here?' I shouted

_SURPRISEEE! _

Everyone who was missing from the glee club was in the auditorium and had made a glee club first day back at glee club party.

'Aw baby, you guys really did this?' I said kissing my girlfriend

'Well yeah, but I really wanted to do a Unicorn party, but San said next time' she giggled sitting on my lap

**Mr. Shue's POV:**

'hahaha this is great guys, im really impressed, we thought you guys left glee club when youse didnt turn up' I said with my excited smile on.

**Rachel's POV: **

'Wow im really surprised at how great this place is' I said happily

'Comeon guys, lets go eat' San said going over to the food table.

I walked over to finn and kissed him happily and held his hand and walked over to the food, Finn was really happy because he loved food and was always hungry.

We were there for the rest of the afternoon and it got late so Finn drove me back home. I was a little tired so I cuddled into him as we drove back.

**Finn's POV:**

I loved the food that was there, and now I am driving my amazing girlfriend home as she cuddles into me.

'Babe, were here' I said as she slowly woke up

'Oh sorry I sort of fell asleep on you since your body is so warming' She giggled stretching as i tickled her sides 'ahahaha Finn ahahaha stop ahahaha' she said laughing as I stopped.

' I love making you laugh babe, you are so damn cute when you do and it just opens your heat to me' I said kissing her

'Well im tired Finn and I want to go and sleep, I wish you would come and sleep with me, you make me feel safe and comfortable' she said smiling at the thought

'dont you think your dads would slaughter me if they found me in your bed with their daughter' I said kissing her cheek

' yeh but I wouldnt mind' she said

'ok how about this, ill walk you to your front door, and tomorrow you can come over for the night, my parents arent going to be home, and Kurt is sleeping over at Blaine's house so I have the house to myself, I wouldnt mind having to comfort you at night, you can just tell your parents that your sleeping at Mercede's place for the night' I smiled kissing her neck and pulled away before It got any more intense.

'hmm ok babe, I like the sounds of that' she said smiling and waited for me to open the door for her.

I got our and rushed over to Rachel's side of the door and opened it for her and helped her out of my truck. I walked her to her door and kissed and hugged her goodnight.

**Rachel's POV: **

god I love my boyfriend.. he is so kind, and hot, and I love cuddling into him, he just makes me feel so safe.

Its all I can think about, I thought to myself drifting asleep.

**Thanks hope youse liked it !**

**Please Rate and Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Archive: I dont own glee! Hope you like it. Im finchel all the way...**

**Chapter 3:**

**Rachel's POV:**

After school, I can not stop thinking about Finn, he just makes me so happy he makes me want to be with him all the time and I cant wait for tonight, which reminds me, I should start packing my necessities now before it is too late, I wouldnt want to forget anything while I sleep over Finn's tonight.

_KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!_

'Finn, is that you babe?' I shouted as I walked to the door.

There was no answer...

_KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!_

There it is again, who is it, im getting scared.

'Who is there?' I asked again, it wasnt a knock, it was more like a bang, so I opened the door. There was nobody there, so I closed the door again and ran to my room and called Finn.

Finn answered after three more rings... 'Hey babe, when are you coming, im waiting' he said and I could feel him smiling, but that wasnt a good time to be happy. 'Finn, get your ass over here now, there is someone at the door and I opened it and nobody was there, im really scared baby' I whispered into the phone almost crying. 'Babe, im coming ill be there soon' he said shutting his phone, I could hear his keys in his hand opening the door as he was hanging up.

The knock/bang was still there, I was so close to calling the cops but Finn came just in time. I opened the door for him and he came in saying that he didnt see anyone.

'Babe, hold me please im so scared, it is like they are watching my house or something, its like they know when somebody is coming to my house, or when my dad's arent home' I said as I hugged Finn crying from being scared.

'Shh babe, its ok, nobody is gonna touch you, I will take care of you and not let anyone near you' he said comforting me as he hugged me sitting on the couch.

**Finn's POV: **

I sat on the couch with Rachel comforting her as I looked outside to see a head, it looked like Puck's head. Puck lives four houses down from Rachel and he likes playing jokes on her, especially cause he always knew when her dad's werent home. I concentrated on the face a little more to see the smile on their face, it was Puck I knew it was, that is his pranky smile and I know it, im gonna get him back so bad.

'Babe, look at me, stop crying, its ok' I said to her wiping her eyes and kissing her lips softly

'Finn, do you know who it is, im so scared' she said sniffling as she hugged me.

'Shh, its ok, I think its Puck' I said looking into her puffy eyes.

'PUCK!' she said a little louder than I would of liked

'Shit' we heard from outside, it was Pucks voice

I rang his phone and he answered, I heard his phone ringing outside Rachel's house and ran out looking for him, he had already ran home.

**Rachel's POV:**

I'm gonna kill him, I cant believe he did that to me, he scared the crap outta me, well as long as I know it was him, I know it is safe to sleep over Finn's place tonight. Finn got my bags and put them in his truck, It was only a light duffle bag, I dont know why he had to hold it, it wasnt heavy...He is so cute.

'Babe, we have your house to ourselves tonight, what are we gonna do' I said sitting closer to him if it was possible biting my lip looking at him, he loves it when I do that, or at least I think he does.

'Im not sure, I think we will have to just watch a boring movie and eat popcorn and have an early night tonight' he said sarcastically looking at me smiling.

'Oh well, I guess I wont be needing the things I packed then, what were they, was it my gold star underwear, or are they the ones im wearing now?' I said sarcastically biting my lip and smiling, I am in my mini skirt now and he just got to his place and I giggled jumping out of the car before he could stop me, getting my bag and walked to the front door waiting for him to follow.

**Finn's POV:**

I love it when she does that... she is just so sexy. I opened the door letting her in before me and shut the door quickly pinning her to the wall kissing her passionately.

'you know you turn me on when you do that?' I said to her

'what this?' she said smiling and biting her lip.

'yeah that' I said kissing her putting my hand on her waist pulling her closer to me.

'well you turn me on when you put on your dopey smile' she giggled to me as I put on my dopey smile laughing.

'wanna take this upstairs' I said sucking her earlobe and kissing her neck

'hmm, I do-nt k-know' she said moaning lightly

I picked her up bridal style and took her upstairs to my bedroom laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her, kissing her until our lips separate to take in some air and breathe. I suck on her earlobe and kiss he neck and slow down kissing her collarbone and go up to her lips again, we both get so turned on and she stops, she looks at me and smiles pursing her lips together.

'I-I'm ready Finn' she said licking her lips

'W-what did you just say' I looked at her confused

'Ive been thinking about us, we have been together for almost five years, and I want you to be my first, im not saying to do it right now, but I want you, I hope we dont ever in my entire life break up, you are my life, my world, my everything, and although I have never told you or anyone else about this, but I think about our future and I think about having kids with you Finn, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Finn' she said looking up at me nervously sitting up ' babe, are you serious' I said looking at her smiling and hugging her 'well you do know our fifth anniversary is coming up soon so if you want to wait, it is only two days away, it can be our anniversary gift to each other' I said smiling to her ' Finny, I would love that' she said looking at me and kissing my lips introducing her tongue to mine.

**Rachel's POV:**

I just said that to him didnt I? Well im glad that it is our, I just hope he feels the same way about me.

We watched two movies in Finn's bed since he has a tv in his room, and I fell asleep during the second half of the movie, I was snuggled up into his arms which made me feel so comfortable and safe.

**Thanks for reading, starting the next chapter soon, sorry for any spelling mistakes if there is any.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Archive: I dont own glee! Hope you like it. Im finchel all the way...**

**Sorry I havent updated for ages, I have been busy and I have school and stuff but yeah reviews help me heaps :) thanks for the inspiration :)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Finn's POV:**

Ok, I have two days to make this perfect for her, she is ready for this and I want to make it special. Rachel is ready to make this commitment, and so am I...

She looks so peaceful in my bed sleeping, she is cuddling up into me and smiling as she sleeps, I couldnt be any happier.

'Finn' she says groggily

'yes babe' I reply with a smile on my face

'how long have you been awake for' she asks me

'a while, why' I reply smirking

'why didnt you wake me' she says slapping my arm softly

'because you were so peaceful' I say

Rachel sits up and looks at me smiling reaching in to kiss me and I grab her back and kiss her laying down.

**Rachel's POV:**

God he is so amazing, I want to do it with him, but I have to wait, two days.

I continue to make out with Finn.

'ok babe, thats enough, we have to do something other than making out' I say to him as he pouts

'like what' he asks me

'I dont know, you have a pool and it is hot and I brought you my special swimmers if you know what I mean' I say winking at him

'well since you put it that way, then I might consider it' he says smirking

'ok get out, I have to get changed' I say to him

'do I have to' he pouts

'yes, its a surprise, go and wait for me in the pool' I say to him smiling

'fine, I will, but Rach' he turns around to look at me just as he starts to walk out

'yes Finny' I answer

'pretty please dont take long, I cant wait, I hate waiting' he says pouting

'ok, as long as you dont peek' I smirk at him

All I hear is a splash in the pool meaning he is in...

I put my gold biking with black stars on it, and wrap myself in a towel so he doesn't see anything and I walk to the pool smirking and sit on the floor right next to the pool just to tease him.

'Babe, get in here' Finn says as he gets our and grabs me, takes the towel off and drops his jaw

'If you say so' I say winking and leaving him there as he is frozen 'I am still me, just sexier, its a preview for after tomorrow' I say to him as he turns and jumps in.

We stayed in the pool for a little while and went inside, got dressed and watched a movie.

**Ok, that's it, im finally done, im now on holidays so hopefully I will get started on the next chapter right away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Archive: I dont own glee! Hope you like it. Im finchel all the way...**

**Reviews help me heaps :) thanks for the inspiration :)**

**Chapter 5:**

**Rachel's POV: **

Ok, it is today, today is the day, im going to be FULLY committed to Finn. I think this calls for some shopping time, if I want this to go well I would want Finn to be happy right, we will be doing it at Finn's place, so I gave him all of yesterday to "prepare" which left him texting me all day making me smile, but it is up to me now to get my essentials.

I texted my two best divas, were going shopping; me, Kurt and Mercedes.

_Hey guys, meet me at the shopping mall in 5, im getting ready and ill be there soon, ill tell youse why when we meet up... Love you guys xoxo -R_

**xxx AT THE SHOPPING MALL xxx**

'Hey guys' I say as soon as I see them and hug them

'ok, I did not get out of bed here for nothin girl, why did you wake us up this early?' kurt said to me

'well, you are prob gonna get disgusted, but today is me and finn's anniversary and we are gonna do it, weve waited the whole time, and now we are ready' I told them

'OH MY GLEE' kurt exclaims

'WHAT?' me and 'Cedes shout

'me and Blaine are doing the same thing as much as it disgusts me to hear about it for my brother, lets shop' kurt exclaims

After a few hours of shopping, wit was getting dark, I was supposed to be at Finn's at 7. I have an hour to prepare, so I packed my bag and walked to Finn's place since there would be nobody there.

**Finn's POV:**

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Ok she is here, Rachel is here. I opened the door to see rachel the most clothes she has ever worn and I looked at her smiling and I kissed her softly and welcomed her in.

'hey babe, I made us dinner, and I got our special aeroplane cups' I said to her making her blush

'oh that is so sweet baby, I love you Finn Christopher Hudson!' she says and kisses me.

**Rachel's POV:**

After an hour of talking, we ate, and then we done it, I gave Finn something I could never give to anyone else, it was his from me...

We done it and fell asleep, since we had school the next day.

**Thats it for another chapter, hoped youse liked it, please review, I am running out of ideas for this story! Read and Review please and thanks sugarbunnies :D lol thanks**


End file.
